NYC
NYC is a Japanese boy band formed by Yamada Ryosuke and Chinen Yuuri of Hey! Say! JUMP and Johnny's Jr. Nakayama Yuma in 2010. Before that, seven-members unit NYC Boys (stylized NYC boys) was formed on June 7, 2009, to promote the FIVB World Grand Prix 2009, an event that began on July 31 and ended on August 23, 2009. They performed the theme song "NYC" in Tokyo and Osaka before each game. They have sold over 384,972, copies in Japan alone. History 2009 On June 7, 2009, at the concert "Forum Shinkiroku!! Johnny's Jr. 1 Day 4 Performances Yaruzo!", it was announced that Yamada Ryosukewas Leader of temporary group NYC Boys and Chinen Yuuri of Hey! Say! JUMP would join Nakayama Yuma w/B.I.Shadow to form NYC Boys. On July 15, 2009, their first single "Akuma na Koi / NYC", "NYC" being the theme song for the FIVB World Grand Prix 2009, was released. During the announcement for forming NYC Boys, it was said that the group will be a temporary one, only active for the time of the Volleyball Tournament which was from July 31 to August 23, but even after the end of the tournament, the members of the group meet periodically to perform their songs. In November, the media announced that they would be guest appearing on Japan's highest rated annual music television show, Kōhaku Uta Gassen, on December 31, 2009. Other guest appearances this year include FNS Kayosai on December 2, 2009. 2010 On January 1, 2010, media announced that the group would not be a temporary one anymore and that Ryosuke Yamada and Yuri Chinen would be working as members of both Hey! Say! JUMP and NYC Boys in the future. On March 3, 2010, it was announced on the Johnny's website that NYC without the boys (B.I.Shadow) will release a new single entitled "Yuuki 100%" which is opening theme song for an anime entitled Nintama Rantarō. The coupling song entitled "Yume no Tane" will be the ending theme. Their single was released last April 7, 2010. The said song "Yuuki 100%" topped Japan Billboards' Weekly Hot 100 and Oricon's Weekly Chart. Their 3rd single Yoku Asobi Yoku Manabe PV was filmed in New York City. The single topped Japan Billboards' Weekly Hot 100 and Oricon's Weekly Chart. 2011 On March 9, 2011, they released their 3rd single Yume Tamago. On March 15, 2011, it was announced that NYC and Hey! Say! JUMP's concert tour Hey! Say! JUMP with NYC Spring Concert tour 2011 in total, 18 performances in 8 cities have been canceled. Due to the earthquake and tsunami on March 11. On November 23, 2011, it was announced that NYC will be realing a A-double side single on January 4, 2012. Members Current Members *'N' Nakayama Yuma (中山優馬) *'Y' Yamada Ryosuke (山田涼介) *'C' Chinen Yuuri (知念侑李) Former Members *'boys' (B.I.Shadow / Boys in Shadow) **Kochi Yugo (高地優吾) **Nakajima Kento (中島健人) **Kikuchi Fuma (菊池風磨) **Matsumura Hokuto (松村北斗) Discography Singles *0. 2009.07.15 Akuma na Koi / NYC (悪魔な恋) (Nakayama Yuma w/ B.I.Shadow / NYC boys) *1. 2010.04.07 Yuuki 100% (勇気100%) *2. 2010.10.20 Yoku Asobi Yoku Manabe (よく遊びよく学べ) *3. 2011.03.09 Yume Tamago (ユメタマゴ) *4. 2012.01.04 Wonderful Cupid/Glass no • Mahou • (ワンダフル　キューピット／がらすの・魔法・) *5. 2012.05.25 Haina! (ハイナ!) Concerts *Forum Shinkiroku!! Johnny's Jr. 1 Day 4 Performances Yaruzo! Concert (June 7, 2009) *Hey! Say! 2010 TEN JUMP *SUMMARY 2010 *Hey! Say! JUMP Winter Concert 2010-2011 (December 25, 2010 - January 16, 2011) *Hey! Say! JUMP and NYC National Tour Spring Concert 2011 (Concert Cancelled) *Hey! Say! JUMP & Yuuki 100％ Concert with Nakayama Yuma (April 10, 2011 - May 29, 2011) *SUMMARY 2011 (August 7, 2011 - September 11, 2011) Publications Magazines *2010.04.07 duet 2010 May Issue (Feature & Pinup) *2010.04.07 Wink Up 2010 May (Feature) *2010.04.07 POTATO 2010 May Issue (Feature) *2010.04.22 Myojo June 2010 (Cover & Feature) *2010.04.22 Popolo 2010 June Issue (Feature) *2010.05.07 POTATO June 2010 (Feature) *2010.05.07 duet June 2010 (Cover & Feature) *2010.05.07 Wink Up 2010 June (Feature) *2010.05.22 Popolo 2010 July Issue (Feature) *2010.05.22 Myojo 2010 July Issue (Feature) *2010.06.07 duet 2010 July (Feature) *2010.06.07 Wink Up 2010 July (Feature) *2010.06.07 POTATO 2010 July (Feature) *2010.06.23 Popolo August 2010 (Feature) *2010.06.xx Myojo 2010 August Issue (Feature) *2010.07.07 Wink Up 2010 August (Cover & Feature) *2010.07.07 duet 2010 August Issue (Cover & Feature) *2010.07.07 POTATO 2010 August (Feature) *2010.07.23 Popolo 2010 September (Feature) *2010.07.23 Myojo 2010 September Issue (Cover & Feature) *2010.08.07 POTATO 2010 September Issue (Feature) *2010.08.07 duet 2010 September (Feature) *2010.08.07 Wink Up 2010 September (Feature) *2010.08.23 Popolo 2010 October (Feature) *2010.08.23 Myojo October 2010 (Feature) *2010.09.22 Popolo 2010 November (Feature) *2010.09.22 Myojo 2010 November (Feature) *2010.09.xx duet Ocotober 2010 (Feature) *2010.10.07 Wink up 2010 November Issue (Feature) *2010.10.07 POTATO 2010 November (Feature) *2010.10.07 Duet 2010 November Issue (Feature) *2010.10.23 Popolo December 2010 Issue (Feature) *2010.11.xx POTATO 2010 December Issue (Cover & Feature) *2010.11.22 Myojo 2011 January Issue (Cover & Feature) *2010.11.xx Popolo Janurary 2011 Issue (Feature) *2010.12.07 Duet 2011 January Issue (Cover & Feature) *2010.12.xx Wink up January 2011 Issue (Feature) *2010.12.21 Myojo February 2011 Issue (Feature) *2010.12.xx Popolo February 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.01.07 Duet 2011 Febrary Issue (Feature) *2011.01.xx POTATO February 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.01.07 Wink up February 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.01.07 POTATO 2011 February (Cover & Feature) *2011.01.22 Myojo March 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.01.22 Popolo March 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.02.07 Duet 2011 March Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.02.23 Popolo April 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.03.07 duet 2011 April (Feature) *2011.03.xx Duet 2011 April Issue (Feature) *2011.03.xx Popolo May 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.03.xx Myojo May 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.04.xx duet 2011 May Issue (Feature) *2011.04.xx Wink up 2011 May Issue (Feature) *2011.04.xx POTATO May 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.05.07 Wink up 2011 June Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.05.23 Popolo July 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.05.23 Myojo July 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.06.07 duet 2011 July Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.06.07 Wink up 2011 July Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.06.07 POTATO July 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.06.xx Popolo August 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.07.07 duet August 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.07.07 Wink up August 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.07.07 POTATO August 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.07.23 Popolo September 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.07.23 Myojo September 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.08.06 duet September 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.08.xx POTATO September 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.08.xx CanCam October 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.08.23 Popolo October 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.08.23 Myojo October 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.09.xx duet October 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.09.07 Wink up October 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.09.07 POTATO October 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.09.xx Popolo November 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.09.xx Myojo November 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.10.xx POTATO November 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.10.xx duet November 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.10.07 Wink Up 2011 November (Cover & Feature) *2011.10.xx POTATO November 2011 Issue (Feature) References Total Sales Count External Links *Website *Japanese Wikipedia Category:NYC Category:NYC Singles Category:NYC Members Category:Johnny's Entertainment Groups Category:Johnny's Entertainment Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Members